


Pausing

by whichlights



Series: In which Keith and Lance talk to each other (except not really) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Excessive use of italics, For Me, LOOK AT MY BISEXUAL SON, M/M, Self-Harm, again just to be safe, dont be fooled i wrote this one for me, i think too much of my personality slipped into lance in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance sees Keith and tries to talk to him</p><p>-</p><p>The one where Lance talks to Keith, except he can't get his words out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pausing

**Author's Note:**

> psst my tumblr is witchlightsands im a multifandom blogger (mostly shadowhunters, voltron, and whatever else is in my mixed bag of tricks) and my art tag is [here](http://witchlightsands.tumblr.com/tagged/reasons-why-rose-shouldnt-be-allowed-near-pencils) and you should totally validate my art please

It was a lazy day so far, with no distress signals from nearby systems or Galra ships. And Lance was getting bored. When he voiced this to Shiro and Allura, they told him he could either train or help Coran clean. 

He decided to train. 

In the training room was, of freaking course, Keith. His ever-present red jacket wasn't on, or even tied around his waist, but thrown into the corner. His shirt was sweaty, and his hair was up in a ponytail. He held his sword in both hands as he slashed through the robotic training dummy and it dissipated. He stood in the middle of the room, eyes closed and breathing heavily. 

Cue Lance's internal bisexual screaming. "Dios mio." He muttered.

Keith looked ready to call for the next dummy, but he saw Lance. "Oh. You." He leaned on his sword while Lance shook himself out of his half trance, and Keith rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

 _When was the last time you ate anything? Keith, I can see your ribs..._ Lance grinned, but it felt forced. It was forced. His stomach felt like it was made of lead and his gut churned with worry. Lance opened his mouth to speak.

_Keith, look at yourself. You are human! You need food! And sleep! And to give yourself a break! Because what you're doing isn't healthy. You... you could get really hurt. And I don't want you to get hurt._

_I really care about you. A lot. I think you're amazing and you deserve the entire world. And I... I would be devastated if you got hurt because you weren't eating and sleeping. I care about you. Do you care about yourself?_

_Please don't get hurt._

"Lance? You're making noises like a strangled cat. Are you okay?"

"Um, yah, I just remembered Pidge wanted me for something. I'll come back later." Lance practically bolted out. _And this is why you're a failure, Lance._

**Author's Note:**

> these are so short i dont have actual tags for them anymore meaning i just ramble in the tags someone tell me to stop doing that
> 
> also my mom got me some kind of medication and i was on that when i wrote this (lets go with that)


End file.
